Dinner Is Served
by Sithstrukk
Summary: Qui-Gon tries to protect Obi-Wan from Tahl's cooking...


**This is for a challenge from PadawanOfTheRepublic to use the line "****Ah! Set one foot closer to this food, Obi-Wan, and I'll have you arrested."**

Aches and pains left him limp and weary as soon as he clambered into his quarters. He had just been on an extremely trying mission. He knew Obi-Wan, young yet inexperienced, had suffered almost as much. But Qui-Gon had always made sure his Padawan got food and sleep, while he had little regard for his own health unless it complicated the mission. Tensions and stresses were finally released as soon as he got back to the Temple. Sometimes being a Jedi _and _a master was too much. Both took a toll; and combined they were exhausting.

"Oh, come on! This is getting too easy!" A deep and feminine voice behind him called. Qui-Gon nearly leaped out of his chair, and the voice rang with laughter.

"Tahl," he said dryly, standing up and rubbing the back of his neck.

Tahl broke off her laughing. "It's nice to see you, too… but force, looks like you've been through a lot. Rough mission?" Her face held a smidgen of concern.

"It was strenuous," he agreed.

"You look half-dead," Tahl murmured. "Gosh, sit down before you fall asleep standing up!"

Qui-Gon obeyed; collapsing into his chair again. "Sleep isn't that much of a problem."

Tahl read his thoughts, "Ah; you're hungry!"

"I'll pick up some fresh protein cubes in a few minutes-"

-"There's no need for that," Tahl interrupted. "I'll cook for you."

"Really?" A smile crossed his face. He had never tasted Tahl's cooking; he had never even thought about her cooking until now.

"I can guarantee it will be better than protein cubes and rations. I cook for Bant sometimes, and she seems to think its fine."

"Alright." If Bant liked Tahl's cooking, it was probably exceptional. "If you wouldn't mind."

"Not at all!" Tahl glided into the kitchen area. "I may be blind, but I've learned to adapt. As you already know." She shot him a grin, but it disappeared as she ran her fingers around the small counter. "You know what? I need more space. I'll do this in the Temple kitchens. While I'm done, take a shower- _please." _She wrinkled her nose for emphasis.

"Sorry." Qui-Gon muttered, standing up and inching towards the refresher. "And thanks again for cooking."

"It's fun!" Tahl waved her hand in a careless gesture. "Besides, you really need to eat something other than those rations."

_Tahl knows how to take care of me, _he thought fondly as she slipped out the door. _Where could I find a better friend?_

---

"Your dinner is served!" With a dramatic flourish, Tahl took off the top of one of three dishes, each with a different food on them. Qui-Gon's mouth dropped open. Tahl had prepared quite a feast; something he wouldn't have expected out of her.

"Looks great," he praised as he began spooning meat and vegetables into his dish. The aroma was beginning to hit his nostrils and something inside put him on alert.

Tahl watched him take a bite with a smile on her face. Qui-Gon spooned a portion of the good into his mouth, chewed it experimentally, and had to hold back the urge to spit it out.

The meat was charred and marinated in something that seemed to have passed its expiration date. His taste buds hated it. The vegetables were undercooked and drizzled with something strong and spicy, which overwhelmed his senses to the breaking point. The two combined were very… _interesting, _in the kindest terms possible. There was a sickening feeling in his stomach as he realized Tahl would never cook such a huge meal for herself, and Qui-Gon was doomed to eat it all. Either way, he wouldn't want to hurt her feelings, so he wouldn't let her eat any.

He forced himself to swallow. "Mmh… hm, it's very flavorful," he said honestly, shielding the rest of his thoughts from her.

"Glad you like it!" Tahl beamed. He felt a rush of pride from her, and his feelings of guilt increased.

He took another bite and another, using Jedi discipline to fight against the revulsion rising in his throat. Tahl wasn't going to sit around and just watch him eat, so she heated herself up a turnover made by one of the Temple staff.

There was a light tap on his door, and Obi-Wan stepped in. "Wow, that's a lot of food, may I have a-"

"Ah! Set one foot closer to this food, Obi-Wan, and I'll have you arrested," Qui-Gon said quickly.

Obi-Wan put on his little-boy face, which somewhat resembled a sad puppy. "Please? Can't you share?"

"No. It's my food," Qui-Gon said protectively.

"Wow; no need to get overprotective of it!" Tahl chuckled at Qui-Gon's antics. "But Obi-Wan, you have to respect you master's wishes."

"But he won't share his food! And I've had a rough mission; too!" Obi-Wan whined.

"This is _my meal_," Qui-Gon said firmly. In all honesty, he didn't want Obi-Wan to try some because his reaction could be more… open, and that would hurt Tahl's feelings. He wolfed down another bite. Through his link to Obi-Wan, he sent a sort of warning beacon. He could see quiet realization dawning on the boy's face.

"Oh. Well, fine," he grumbled.

Tahl giggled. "Don't worry; I'll cook something for you next time, Obi-Wan," she promised. After thinking a moment, she added, "Wait a minute, the kitchens are still open! How about I whip you up a little surprise, Kenobi?"

**The end. You have no idea how tempted I was to make this a romance fic. But it would have been a piece of sappy-crap. XD  
Please read and review!**


End file.
